Révélation et doutes
by ManonWarsWolf
Summary: la fiction se passe pendant la guerre des clones deux padawan peuvent-elles changer l'histoire. Premiere fiction chapitre 10 Posté
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sert en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

situation: l'histoire se passe pendant la guerre des clones, soyez patients pour les personnages comme Anakin et obi wan, ils arriveront dans le chapitre 3 ou 4 à voir, deux padawans peuvent-elles changer l'histoire ?

note de l'auteur: Donc voici ma première fiction j'attends avec impatience les premiers commentaires, voila voila :) ( le chapitre est un peu court mais promis je me rattraperai, c'est juste pour voir les réactions) corrigé par Mars Jovial.

Révélation et doutes

Chapitre 1 : hostilité

La nuit, la guerre, la mort quelques mots qui résonnaient sans cesse dans l'esprit tourmenté de la jeune padawan Lya Vesc. Elle était perdue au beau milieu d'un vacarme entre cris et explosions fixant le vaisseau de son maître qui venait tout juste d'exploser sous les yeux effarés de la jeune novice . Pourtant, la journée n'avait pas si mal commencée. Son maître et elle-même avaient appris une excellente nouvelle.

- Général … général, accouru le clone

- Oui? répondu sereinement la Twi lek, Maître Oun

-… et bien …, fit le clone qui essayait néanmoins de reprendre son souffle.

- posez–vous quelques secondes et expliquez-moi calmement ce qui vous arrive commandant.

- Nous avons gagné du terrain sur l'armée séparatiste, la planète Jabiim se ralliera à la république ce n'est qu'une question de temps, dit fièrement le commandant

- Pas si vite commandant tout n'est pas encore gagné, répliqua maître Oun. Dites aux unités deux et quatre de faire une ronde de surveillance et de rentrer le plus vite possible au camp, la nuit ne va pas tarder.

- Oui général.

Maris Oun marcha alors en direction de sa padawan, qui était d'ailleurs en plein entrainement essayant plusieurs parades d'attaque sur un droïde de combat. Lya était une padawan assez douée pour son âge (17 ans)c'était une humaine de petite taille, bien qu'elle revendique un certain sens pour les négociations agressives, un peu trop d'ailleurs pour son maître. Elle avait les cheveux bruns courts en carré plongeant ainsi qu'une tresse de padawan. Des yeux d'un bleu azur à en percer les secrets de chacun.

- écarte plus tes jambes ou tu va perdre l'équilibre, lâcha Maris qui ne put s'empêcher de corriger sa padawan.

Lya qui était en plein dans le vif de l'action n'écouta que d'une oreille distraite le conseil et chuta quelques secondes, après. Oun aida lya à se relever.

- Ça va, rien de cassé? demanda Maris.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre, répliqua sèchement la padawan excédée par son manque d'assurance.

- Ne me répond pas comme ça Lya, j'essayais tout simplement de t'aider.

- pardonnez-moi maître, mais je voulais tellement y arriver, dit tristement lya

- tu y arriveras en temps voulu, tu vas plus vite que de nombreux padawans de ton âge sur les parades, tu devrais méditer plus.

Depuis la tendre enfance de lya, Maris essayait tant bien que mal de la faire méditer, hélas la padawan ne se penchait que rarement sur la question, bien que selon maître Oun, la méditation soit le fondement de l'apprentissage chez les Jedi.

- un jour peut être, répondit lya qui en voyant la tête de son maitre se mit à rire aux éclats, et fut finalement accompagnée du rire de Maris. Toute cette gaité fut soudain stoppée par la sonnerie du commink de Maris, elle prit l'objet et l'activa.

- Ici le général Oun, que se passe-t-il ?

Un clone apparu « la base centrale se fait attaquer, je répète la base …. ARGHH ! »La transmission fut coupée, Oun ferma les yeux pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

- Que faisons-nous, maître? demanda la voix attristée de Lya.

-Demain nous irons reprendre la base et nous mettrons un terme à ces hostilités, dit maître Oun.

Si seulement elle avait su que son opération serait vouée à l'échec.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 négociations agressives :

A l'autre bout de la galaxie sur une planète minière du nom de Bandomeer, un chevalier jedi et sa padawan étaient en mission diplomatique pour la République. Bien sûr la République n'était pas la seule à vouloir compter cette planète dans ses alliés, les Séparatistes eux aussi voulaient avoir la main mise sur la planète encore indécise. C'est pourquoi le conseil jedi a envoyé l'un de ses meilleurs négociateurs le chevalier jedi Eyo Wem ainsi que sa padawan Raina Amary. Cela faisait plus de 4 semaines que les deux jedi avaient entrepris les négociations avec les chefs des exploitations minières. Un Ugnaughts selon Raina, ces êtres ressemblent à un nain couplé avec un cochon, en revanche les Ugnaughts sont des travailleurs autant acharnés que loyaux. Aujourd'hui même il devait avoir lieu une des réunions qui déciderait de la position de Bandomeer dans cette guerre. La réunion devait avoir lieu l'après-midi c'est pourquoi les deux jedi avaient quartier libre.

Raina qui venait à peine de se réveiller vit son maître en train de s'acharner sur l'holo-communicateur.

-Vous allez encore le casser à force de taper dessus maître.

-D'un côté, il ne marche pas, alors je me suis dit que taper dessus pourrait peut être changer quelque chose dans cette foutue machine, mais apparemment rien à faire, lâcha Eyo en redonnant un coup de pied dessus.

-Je peux essayer, maître, si ça ne vous dérange pas? dit Raina.

-Au point où j'en suis tu peux essayer, même si je pense que ça n'y changera rien, souffla maître Wem.

Raina prit une clef à molette et ouvrit le capot de l'alimentation puis bidouilla un truc a l'intérieur.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, c'est le condensateur d'énergie qui était mal branché dit Raina

-Ah bon ! Comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça, s'étonna Eyo. Mais surtout ne prend pas la grosse tête, jeune padawan en insistant bien sur le mot padawan.

-Oui maître! mais un simple remerciement aurait suffit répliqua Raina

-Merci Raina je vais enfin pouvoir appeler Maître Oun qui est en mission dit tout simplement Wem.

Et oui car maître Oun et maître Wem étaient des amis d'enfance depuis leur initiation jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups ensemble, les deux jedi étaient très proches, bien que l'attachement soit prohibé chez les jedi. Même leurs padawans étaient devenues proches à force de se voir à chaque fois que cela était possible.

-J'ai l'impression que Maris ne répond pas, au pire je lui laisserais un message dit Eyo.

La personne que vous essayez de joindre est actuellement indisponible veuillez rappeler plus tard ou laisser un message après le bip. BIP….

-Salut Maris! c'est Eyo. C'était juste pour prendre de tes nouvelles et savoir si ta mission se passe bien. De notre côté, nous sommes toujours en négociation maître Wem, terminé.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte de leur chambre. Wem alla ouvrir et tomba sur un droïde

-Bonjour je suis T.C18 droïde de protocole relation humain cyborg mon maître m'envoie pour vous dire que les négociations reprendront dans 1 heure.

-Veuillez dire a votre maître que nous serons présents, dit Wem.

Sur ce, le droïde repartit.

-Raina dépêche-toi de te préparer, les négociations reprennent dans une heure, cria Eyo

-voilà ! c'est bon j'arrive, fit Raina qui commençait déjà à traîner des pieds.

-J'ai peut-être une bonne nouvelle pour toi, les négociations sont bientôt terminées.

-Ah bah enfin ! parce que j'en pouvais plus de voir leurs faces de… dit la jeune padawan qui avant de dire une bêtise se coupa elle-même la parole.

-Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire jeune novice, remarqua Eyo

-Oh euh rien de bien important maître.

Une heure plus tard devant la salle de réunion

-Ooh bonjour à vous maître Wem je vous parie que dans les heures qui suivent la république n'aura plus aucune raison d'être ici, dit supérieurement le séparatiste Tikees.

-N'en soyez pas si sûr monsieur Tikees répliqua sèchement Eyo.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent brusquement faisant place aux chefs Ugnaughts

-Veuillez entrer fit celui au centre de sa petit voix aigue.

Raina ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire quand elle entendit à nouveau la voix de la créature.

-Raina reprend-toi ! chuchota maître Wem qui s'assit autour de la table.

-Mais maître, comment voulez-vous ne pas rire quand on a un nain cochon qui vous parle avec une voix gonflée à l'hélium pouffa raina qui ne put se retenir.

-Y aurait-il un problème maître Wem ? demanda un Ugnaught.

-Veuillez excusez ma padawan qui a des tendances à rigoler pour un rien, fit Wem en regardant sévèrement Raina.

-Vous voyez ! chers ouvriers de Bandomeer comment voulez-vous que la République et les jedi vous protègent alors qu'ils ne sont même pas capablesde faire taire une simple novice qui n'est même pas conviée à notre réunion . C'est une honte! Fit le séparatiste.

Quelques-uns des Ugnaughts hochèrent la tète pour affirmer leur accord, avec Tikees .

-Si tel est votre désir alors, soit ! Raina ? quitte la salle, dit durement le maître à sa padawan.

Raina quitta donc la salle sous les regards des Ugnaughts et du séparatiste; elle avait envie de tous les tuer mais se reprit et se dit que les jedi ne devaient pas ressentir la colère. Elle attendit donc une heure puis deux puis trois devant la porte, ça n'en finissait pas se dit-elle. Après quatre heures de négociation acharnée son maître sortit de la salle avec une mine plutôt réjouissante, elle se précipita vers lui.

-,Maître, je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure, je me suis emportée, je suis terriblement désolée.

-Au moins, j'espère que ça t'a servi de leçon jeune novice, un jedi doit toujours, je dis bien toujours, garder son sérieux; heureusement Bandomeer s'allie à la république.

-Ouf ! Si l'inverse s'était produit, je m'en serais affreusement voulue, je vous présente encore mes excuses maître, répondit Raina.

-Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois faire tes excuses, mais aux Ugnaughts, ma padawan.

-Oui Maître j'y vais de ce pas.

Après avoir trouvé les chefs Ugnaughts Raina entreprit de leurs faire ses excuses.

-Excusez-moi messieurs, je voulais m'excuser du comportement que j'ai eu avec vous tout a l'heure c'était très déplacé de ma part.

-tes excuses sont acceptées jeune novice, mais à l'avenir souviens-toi que ce n'est pas l'apparence qui fait la personne, répondit le nain de sa voix aiguë.

-Je m'en souviendrai, et merci encore, sur ce, je vous laisse, au revoir.

De retour à la chambre, Raina vit son maître allongé sur le sofa.

-Alors tu as fait tes excuses Raina ?

-Oui maître répondit Raina. J'ai vraiment dû rater quelque chose pendant les négociations car les Ugnaughts me paraissent très contents de rejoindre la république, maître.

-Et bien, on peut dire que j'ai utilisé une de mes qualités pour arriver à les faire basculer dans notre camp, sourit Eyo.

-Si vous ne monter pas au rang de maître à notre retour je me pends fit raina en s'affaissant sur le sofa.

-Je pense que ce n'est pas une simple négociation qui va me faire monter en grade jeune padawan. Aurais-tu faim ?

Parce que moi oui, allez, je commande une pizza.

Dans la chambre d'à-côté :

Le séparatiste Tikees était en pleine discussion sur son holocommunicateur avec un homme caché derrière une capuche.

-Je suis las de vos excuses, Tikees, cette fois vous êtes allé trop loin.

-Non, attendez maître Sidious, je peux encore me rattraper s'il vous…..

Le seigneur Sith appuya sur un bouton et tout la partie Est de l'exploration minière ainsi que la chambre du séparatiste explosa. Dans la chambre d'à-côté une colonne se cassa dans l'explosion et Raina et son maître furent projetés contre le mur.

-Tu vas bien Raina ? Hurla Eyo

-Oui ça va et vous ?

- Je vais bien, vite allons aider les Ugnaughts, fit Eyo qui accourait déjà dans le couloir en flammes.

Arrivés devant le bâtiment qui servait pour l'extraction de minerais, il vit le chef Ugnaught qui était devant, en train de donner des ordres au service de secours

-Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous aider, demanda maître Wem.

Quand tout à coup une chaudière qui était retenue par des câbles lâcha; elle allait tout droit s'écraser sur eux et des centaines de personnes. Mais le maître jedi utilisa la force pour retenir la lourde charge.

-Raina ! Mets ces gens à l'abri et cours t'y mettre toi aussi, je ne tiendrai pas longtemps.

-Je ne vous laisserais pas, maître.

-Fait ce que je te dis et vite, Raina !

Raina s'empressa de mettre tout le monde à l' abri, puis retourna sous la chaudière pour aider son maître.

-Raina ! cours te mettre à l'abri, c'est un ordre, cria Eyo.

- NON, je ne vous abandonnerai pas !

Eyo qui sentait que la fin était venue, regarda sa padawan.

-Promets-moi que tu deviendras une grande jedi et que tu passeras les épreuves dit eyo avec des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

-Ne me faites pas celui qui me dit adieu, pas ça..non pas ça, fit Raina en sanglotant.

-PROMETS LE MOI, RAINA !

-Je vous le promet maître, je vous le promet.

Le chevalier jedi puisât dans ses dernières forces pour projeter sa padawan contre le mur puis laissa la chaudière tomber sur lui qui l'écrasa ne laissant que de la poussière derrière-elle.

Maître Oun sursauta elle venait de sentir une grande perturbation dans la force. Elle se mit à sangloter.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et je ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.**_

Situation: l'histoire se passe pendant la guerre des clones. soyez patients pour les personnages comme Anakin et obi wan, ils arriveront dans le chapitre 3.

note de l'auteure: Voici mon troisième chapitre et n'oubliez pas qu'un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir :) voilà voilà bonne lecture

Chapitre 3 : Le défaut du plan :

Sur la planète Jabiim, le plan d'attaque pour reprendre la base centrale était en pleine élaboration par maître Oun ainsi que Lya sa padawan et Arius le commandant en chef de la section des clones Z.R.2.1.

-Bien alors, reprenons depuis le début fit maître Oun. Donc Arius vous attaquerez sur le flanc gauche de la base, quand à toi Lya, tu seras sur le flanc droit et moi j'attaquerai par les airs avec la canonnière d'assaut une fois que vous aurez désactivé les tourelles défensives; ensuite, je n'aurai plus qu'à faire descendre les troupes d'assauts pour prendre la base de l'intérieur.

-Général si vous voulez mon avis..c'est très risqué car si les séparatistes ont installé des boucliers déflecteurs tous nos tirs pour détruire les tourelles seront inutiles; le seul moyen de les détruire, c'est avec un canon laser et notre armée ne possède pas une telle arme, dit le commandant.

-et bien prions pour qu'il n'y en ait pas, trancha la twi-lek.

- Oui et bien je suis contre votre plan. C'est du suicide fit lya qui était restée en retraite depuis le début de la conversation.

-Tu as peut-être une autre idée, dit Maris avec une pointe de défi.

-Et bien non, dû reconnaitre la padawan, mais c'est sûr ! on va droit au massacre.

-C'est le seul plan que j'ai trouvé en si peu de temps, tu sais très bien que si la base reste sous le contrôle des séparatistes, ils réarmeront leurs armées et on ne peut se le permettre; je ne vois pas d'autres issues dit Maris qui commencer à perdre espoir.

-Si vous le dites, alors je vous fais confiance maître dit Lya qui ressentait l'abattement de son maître.

-Bon ! Alors commandant, je vous laisse prévenir vos clones. Nous partirons la nuit tombée; dites à vos hommes de n'emporter que le strict nécessaire, fit Maris.

-Oui ! Général répondit le clone qui courait déjà en direction de ses clones.

Lya, qui trouvait le plan de son maître suicidaire retourna sous sa tente et elle médita. Ce fut dans la vie de Lya, l'un des rares moments où elle trouvait que la situation imposait la méditation. Quelques heures plus tard, son maître vint la chercher. La twi-lek fut en premier lieu surprise de voir son élève méditer. Puis elle s'assit à côté d'elle et attendit que Lya face le premier pas.

-Franchement maître, des fois, je ne sais pas ce qui vous passe par la tête fit Lya qui avait toujours les yeux fermés.

-Je sais ! que tu es en désaccord avec mon plan, mais tu sais, un jour ou l'autre tu seras confrontée à une décision que tu ne voudras pas prendre pour x bonnes raisons, mais que tu devras la prendre pour le bien de tous et malheureusement ça passe par quelques sacrifices. Après tout, c'est la force qui choisit notre destin, dit Maris.

-Oui, mais le petit sacrifice, c'est votre vie ! Cria lya, la larme à l'œil.

-Lya ? Attend..ne part pas. Mais la padawan était déjà partie rejoindre son escadron de clones.

-Je ne vous dérange pas ? fit le commandant qui attendait derrière la tente. Je viens juste vous prévenir que l'heure est venue de mettre notre plan à exécution.

-J'arrive ! dans quelques minutes, dit la chevalier jedi.

Et le clone repartit aider les clones à démonter le camp, aucune trace ne devait restée.

Quelques heures après, au crépuscule de la nuit, le général Oun fit son discours

- ….. Bon, tout le monde sait ce qu'il y a faire..alors, que la force soit avec vous. Rompez !.

Lya partit sur le flanc droit par les montagnes, accompagnée de son régiment de clones, tandis que, le commandant Arius prenait la route boueuse, sur le flanc gauche. Maris, Elle ! attendit le signal pour prendre son envol, à bord de la canonnière d'assaut.

Lya de son côté était habituée aux montagnes car elle était originaire de la planète d'Alderaan donc elle avancait nettement bien, en revanche, ses clones n'étaient pas de la même trempe.

-Et bien, soldats avancez ! ou nous n'arriverons jamais à temps, fit lya avec une pointe d'agacement

-Désolé lieutenant, mais nous, on est pas très heureux de repartir en guerre, fit un clone.

-Oui ! on nous avait pourtant dit que la planète était à nous et nous revoilà repartit pour un plan suicidaire du général.

-Et bien, libre à vous de partir, soldats; mais pensez à votre retour sur Coruscant quand on vous présentera comme des déserteurs et non comme des héros, fit Lya.

D'autres déserteurs..oui..non ?….. Bien, alors remettons-nous en route.

A quelque par sur la gauche..

- Commandant ! nos TR-TT s'enfonce dans toute cette boue fit un clone qui en conduisait un.

Soudain, un TR-TT tombât dans la boue qui l'engloutit entièrement.

-Bon, que tout le monde m'écoute. Ce sont des sables mouvants, donc nous allons avancer en file indienne, je veux que des clones tirent avec leurs fusils devant eux pour nous faire un passage est -ce que c'est bien compris? demanda Arius.

-OUI CHEF ! s'écrièrent les clones.

Tout le groupe avança tranquillement jusqu'au point de rendez vous. Le commandant activa son comlink pour joindre le général.

-Général ? Ici le commandant Arius, nous sommes au point de rendez-vous, nous attendons encore le lieutenant.

- Attendez son appel, si dans 30 min nous n'avons aucune nouvelles, nous lancerons l'assaut sans Elle..Terminé ! dit le général Oun..

5 minutes …..Puis 10… puis 15….. Et enfin le comlink reçut un appel

-Commandant, je suis au point de rendez-vous mais quelques uns de mes clones ont désertés fit Lya.

-Les enfoirés ! Bon, trêve de bavardages, lançons la mission fit Arius qui avait déjà son canon blaster rotatif dans la main.

-Ok je préviens le général et on y va …..Maître..ici lya nous lançons l'opération.

Padawan Lya, fin de transmission.

Ainsi, la mission débuta tandis que le général prenait d'assaut le flanc gauche, lya avançait sur celui de droite, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à se faire prendre d'attaque par derrière par des droïdes de combat ainsi que leurs droïdes araignées traqueurs

-Mettez-vous à couvert ! Cria Lya. Fox utilisez les rockets pour abattre ces araignées.

-Oui lieutenant.

L'armée clone riposta mais pendant ce temps les tourelles défensives n'étaient pas détruites. Faute de temps, Lya décida de s'en charger, seule.

-Lya, je suis bientôt en vue de la base, les tourelles sont-elles désactivées ? demanda Maris par l'intermédiaire de son comlink.

- non, car nous avons rencontré une armée de droïdes …. J'ai perdu la moitié de mes clones, mais je me …..dirige vers les tourelles pour les désac…ti…..ver.

-Ahh merde ! j'ai perdu la transmission. Pilote contournez la base et tenez vous à l'écart des tourelles du flanc de droite, elles ne sont pas encore désactivées, fit Maris

Du côté du commandant, les choses ne se passaient pas très bien aussi.

-Merde ! des boucliers déflecteurs, fit le commandant

-Chef qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? fit un clone apeuré.

-je vais joindre le commandant dans un premier temps ensuite il faut que nous les désactivions de l'intérieur. Général ? ici le commandant; les tourelles du flanc gauche sont … pro….té…..gé….p…a…rrrr. Saleté de comlink, c'est l'ennemi qui brouille nos communications, le général n'a pas eu le temps de recevoir nos indications, il va falloir faire vite. Bon, écoutez-moi, nous allons prendre d'assaut la base pour désactiver les tourelles. Johnson ! toi et trente clones, vous allez attirer l'ennemi ici ! Nous aurons miné le sol pendant ce temps, bien évidement. Quand aux dix autres clones vous venez avec moi pour rentrer dans la base sans se faire repérer est-ce que c'est bien clair pour tout le monde? tous les clones hochèrent de la tête.

- Bien, alors en avant.

A bord de son vaisseau Maris demanda à son pilote de se poser loin du champ de bataille.

-On abandonne, demanda le clone.

-Non, bien sûr que non, il faut que je passe un appel urgent pour obtenir des renforts, répondit Maris

Quelques minutes plus tard, Maris essayait de joindre le conseil Jedi.

-Essayez de porter notre signal au maximum demanda-t-elle, au clone.

Après quelques essais, le conseil apparut, bien que le signal grésillait un peu.

-Maître Jedi ? ici Maris Oun, nous devons obtenir des renforts au plus vite sur Jabiim; la base centrale a été reprise par les séparatistes…..L'image du conseiller grésilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse complètement. Alors, que se passe-t-il ?

-Nous avons perdu le signal, général répondit le clone, vous pensez qu'ils vont nous envoyer des renforts ?

-Je l'espère fit Maris, on redécolle, j'ai une idée.

Sur Coruscant:

-Envoyer des renforts sur Jabiim nous devons, fit le petit être vert.

-Oui mais qui ? Demanda maître Windu. La plupart de nos jedi sont déjà en mission.

-Le maître Kenobi et le chevalier Skywalker sont rentrés d'une mission, il y a peu de temps. Pourquoi ne pas les envoyer, fit le maître Rancisis.

-Obi wan déjà reparti il est, pour la planète Bandomeer, fit Yoda.

-Et bien, envoyons Skywalker répondit Rancisis.

Le conseil approuva et donc Skywalker sera envoyer sur Jabiim.


	4. Chapter 4

_**DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et je ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.**_

situation: l'histoire se passe pendant le guerre des clones Deux padawan peuvent elle changer l'histoire

Note de l'auteure: Voici le 4ieme chapitre. Merci à ceux qui veulent bien suivre ma fiction. ^^ Bonne lecture, il y a un peu d'humour dans ce chapitre enfin bref vous verrez. Tous les prochains chapitres son co-écrit avec PureMera, voilà ! ^^ Chapitre corrigé par Mars Jovial.

Chapitre 4: Adieux

Sur Coruscant, le conseil jedi venaient de mettre au courant Skywalker de sa future mission. Il redoutait déjà les adieux qu'il devrait à nouveau faire auprès de sa femme. A peine rentré que le voilà repartit. Le conseil ne lui laissait aucune journée de répit depuis le commencement de cette guerre, certes ! Il aimait l'action mais par-dessus tout il aimait être avec sa femme Padmé. Sa seule pensée, lui fit perdre son moral. Il était tard Anakin ne se permettait de venir voir Padmé qu'après une certaine heure passée, pour éviter qu'on le remarque. Arriver devant l'immense bâtiment Anakin désactiva la sécurité et rentra, puis il prit l'ascenseur. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il ne l'avait pas revue, il en était tellement heureux qu'il en frissonnait d'impatiente. Quand à Padmé, elle faisait les cents pas dans son immense salon quand le sas de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit; alors, elle sauta dans les bras de son amant qui la fit virevolter dans ses bras.

-Tu m'a tellement manqué fit la sénatrice en posant sa tête contre son torse.

-Toi aussi répondit Anakin en commençant à l'embrasser tendrement. Padmé..je …..dois repartir en mission demain, lâcha Anakin entre deux baisers.

Le visage qu'affichait Padmé se transforma pour laisser place à la tristesse; elle essayait tant bien que mal à cacher son émotion à Anakin, mais il l'avait déjà deviné. Padmé s'écarta lentement et elle poussa un soupir

-Le conseil ne te laisse aucun répit, ne nous laisse aucun répit. Et tu dois aller sur quelle planète ? demanda Padmé.

-Jabiim, répondit Anakin

-C'est au moins à 15000 parsec de Coruscant, remarqua Padmé. Comment on va faire pour se joindre ?

-J'ai déjà prévu ça, j'ai amélioré la portée de mon vaisseau en le bidouillant un peu fit Anakin avec une pointe de fierté dans sa voix.

Anakin se rapprocha de son amante.

-Alors, on en était où ? fit Anakin. Ah oui c'est bon, je m'en souviens.

Le chevalier jedi prit la sénatrice dans ses bras puis avança jusqu'à la porte de la chambre où il donna un coup de pied dedans pour l'ouvrir puis il déposa délicatement sa promise dans le lit.

-Je t'aime fit Anakin …

Le lendemain matin Padmé se réveilla la première en découvrant le bras d'Anakin sur son corps, elle tourna légèrement la tète pour pouvoir voir l'heure afficher sur son réveil …

Padmé poussa un cri strident.

-hummmmm..qu'est ce qui passe ? fit Anakin à moitié endormi.

-Surtout tu restes calme fit Padmé qui commençait à être de plus en plus anxieuse.

-Tu parles à qui à moi ou à toi-même là ? Demanda Anakin

-A nous deux ! Bouge-toi lève-toi hurla Padmé qui tira sur la couverture ce qui fit tomber Anakin

-Merde, c'est quoi le problème fit Anakin

-Regarde l'heure dit la sénatrice qui courait déjà pour se rhabiller.

-11h30 ! Je vais me faire tuer par le conseil, je devais prendre le vaisseau qui partait à 9h, cria Anakin

-Et bien toi au moins tu pourras prendre le prochain, moi ! j'ai loupé ma réunion, répondit sèchement Padmé

-Et comment, je vais faire pour sortir de ton appartement sans être vu? demanda subitement Anakin

- oui bah tu as intérêt à trouver vite parce que moi, je dois partir dans 10 minutes fit Padme

-je vais appeler R2 pour qu'il fasse attendre un speeder devant le balcon fit Anakin

Padmé se rapprocha de lui et lui fit un dernier baiser.

-Soit prudent fit elle avec une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

Anakin essuya sa larme et lui rendit son baiser.

-Toujours, dit il en montant dans son speeder qui fila droit au temple.

Arriver là-bas, il découvrit le maître jedi Mace Windu.

-Faut-il que je vous restitue votre tresse de padawan pour que vous veniez à l'heure, skywalker fit Windu

-Ca ne se reproduira plus maître fit docilement Anakin pour éviter toute question.

-Bon allez dans le hangar 21 votre croiseur vous y attend. Maître Windu que la force soit avec vous.

Arriver dans le fameux hangar son commandant vint le voir.

-Général, cela fait plus de 3 heures que l'on vous attend fit le commandant Rex

-Et bien, partons rapidement pour ne pas créer encore plus de retard Rex, répondit Anakin

Le croiseur quitta donc Coruscant pour Jabiim.

A plusieurs centaines parsec de Coruscant sur la planète Bandomeer, le chevalier jedi Obi wan Kenobi était arrivé avec son vaisseau de ravitaillement; il aidait le peuple des Ugnaught à reconstruire leurs bâtiments et à rechercher les survivants. Le conseil jedi l'avait surtout envoyé pour prendre des nouvelles du chevalier jedi Wem qui était sur la planète au moment de l'attentat. Arriver sur les lieux de l'accident, Obi wan chercha des preuves pour retrouver Wem ainsi que sa padawan. Il entreprit de sonder chaque recoin de l'usine pour retrouver n'importe quel être vivant. Soudain, il sentit une perturbation dans la force comme un appel à l'aide venant de dessous les décombres; il se concentra davantage afin de repérer d'où venait l'appel. Une fois qu'il eut trouver, il utilisa la force pour soulever une énorme barre en fer qui bloquait une jeune fille. Il appela ensuite les droïdes médecins pour la transporter jusqu'à l'infirmerie mise en place. En y regardant de plus près, il remarqua que la jeune fille avait une tresse de padawan. Pas de doute ! Il venait de retrouver Raina? la padawan de maître Wem. Après plusieurs jours de recherche, les chances de retrouver une personne vivante s'amenuisait. Obi wan décida qu'il pouvait appeler le conseil jedi pour leur faire part de la mauvaise nouvelle.

-Ici Obi wan kenobi, les espoirs pour retrouver le chevalier jedi Wem sont très minces, en revanche sa padawan est vivante. Elle se trouve en ce moment même à l'infirmerie pour y être soignée, dit Obi wan

-Continuez les recherche..tu dois, répondit maître Yoda.

-Bien maître Yoda. kenobi fin de l'appel.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et je ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.

situation: l'histoire se passe pendant la guerre des clones où nous suivons les aventures de deux padawan

note de l'auteur: voici le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Ah oui ! j'ai aussi répondu au commentaire de coraline dans mes propres commentaires reçus, de vous XD voilà..voilà.

bonne lecture et merci à Mars Jovial pour sa correction.

Chapitre 5 Il n'y a pas que la mort ! Il n'y a que la force !

Après de longues heures d'hyperespace le vaisseau du jedi skywalker arriva enfin sur la planète Jabiim. Le commandant Rex avait beau essayer de contacter la planète, personne ne répondait.

-Général ? nous n'arrivons pas à contacter le général Oun ainsi que ses troupes, dit Rex.

-C'est sûrement les séparatistes qui brouillent les communications, répondit Anakin.

Anakin rejoint ses clones qui l'attendent pour un bref briefing de la mission.

-Bon, je vais faire simple; une fois arriver sur place, on aident les troupes du général Oun pour récupérer la base centrale, compris ? demanda Anakin.

-Oui ! firent ensemble les clones.

Quand le vaisseau entra dans l'atmosphère de la planète personne ne s'attendait à voir çà.

-Général est-ce que vous voyez ce que je vois ? fit le pilote.

Mais Anakin ne répondit pas trop désemparé par ce qu'il voyait. Des énormes cratères sur la surface du sol s'étaient formés; la base qu'il devait récupérer n'était que ruines et poussières. Tout autour d'eux ce n'était que désolation; quelle genre d'armes avaient pu faire autant de dégâts? Arrivés, sur le sol tous les clones n'osèrent bouger.

-Cherchez les survivants et établissez un campement fit Anakin. Commandant, je veux que vous et une équipe, vous sondiez le moindre recoin de cette planète; je dois faire mon rapport au conseil.

Sur Coruscant au temple jedi le conseil c'était réuni d'urgence sur la demande du maître jedi Yoda.

-Et bien Skywalker faites-nous votre rapport sur la situation de Jabiim, dit maître Windu.

-Oui maître, et bien nous sommes arrivés sur la planète et nous n'avons trouvé que débris et d'énormes cratères creusés dans le sol. Je suppose que cela pourrait être une arme qui aurait pu faire ces dégâts, et je suis sans nouvelles de maître Oun et sa padawan. J'ai lancé un scanner de la planète pour essayer de les retrouver, dit Anakin.

-C'est impossible qu'une arme ait pu créer des dégâts de cette envergure, dit le maître Saesee Tiin

-Et bien désolé de vous contredire maître, mais je vois ces cratères, tels ! que je vous vois, répliqua Anakin.

-Et le chevalier Oun alors, demanda subitement le maître Stass Allie qui avait été le maître de Maris.

- Comme je viens de le dire, je n'ai aucune nouvelles d'Elle et de sa padawan, répondit Anakin

-Continuez les recherches, tu dois ! répondit Yoda.

-Quand au sujet de l'arme qui aurait peut-être causer les dégâts, nous devrions éviter de mettre au courant le sénat dans l'espoir d'éviter que les sénateurs ne s'affolent, dit Windu.

-Je suis en désaccord avec vous, répondit Anakin. Si leurs planètes sont en danger, nous devons les en avertir.

-Envoyez un chevalier jedi pour enquêter sur l'arme fit Yoda.

-Quand à toi Skywalker, tu fais en sorte de terminer à bien cette mission dit maître Windu.

Et le conseil disparut; cela mettait en colère Anakin qui trouvait que le conseil ne prenait pas compte de son avis.

-Général ! le commandant à retrouver la padawan du général Oun; le commandant vous y attend, il y aurait quelques complications, dit un clone.

Arrivé sur place Anakin aperçu Rex au loin avec deux autres clones qui se tenaient à l'écart d'un vaisseau détruit.

-Et bien, Rex que se passe t'il ? demanda Anakin

-Nous avons retrouvé la padawan, je pense. Mais elle refuse que nous approchions de la carcasse du vaisseau, dit Rex

-Enfin, ça n'a aucun sens pourquoi la padawan refuserait de l'aide, dit Anakin qui s'approcha de la carcasse. Soudain, il sentit une violente secousse provoquée par la force, pour l'empêcher de passer. Il l'a contra et entendit un bruit sec, puis une lame de couleur verte, l'attaqua. Il contra l'attaque en envoyant son adversaire contre le mur du vaisseau. L'assaillante réussit à rebondir sur le mur grâce à la force et se propulsa en tourbillonnant sur Anakin. Le jedi qui connaissait la parade, la contra.

-Calme-toi ! je sais qui tu es Lya la padawan de maître Oun; je suis de ton côté, dit Anakin qui continuait à parer toutes ces attaques.

Mais la jeune fille ne s'arrêtait pas. Elle continuait son combat comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle était en colère, c'est tout ce que Anakin pouvait ressentir. Puis, il réussit à briser son sabre et désactiva le sien en attendant que Lya récupère ses esprits.

-Elle est morte…..Elle est morte fit Lya dépitée, par ma faute. Elle s'agenouilla par terre puis se recroquevilla sur elle-même et dit ces quelques mots « il n'y a pas que la mort ! il n'y a que la force ! » et puis, s'endormie.

Anakin la regarda faire sans dire un mot. Elle était comme dans une transe; une fois, qu'elle fut endormie, il la prit dans ses bras et la ramena au camp.


	6. Chapter 6

_**DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et je ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.**_

situation: l'histoire se passe pendant la guerre des clones. Deux padawan peuvent-elles changer l'histoire

Note de l'auteure: Voici le sixième chapitre. Merci à Mars Jovial pour sa correction.^^

Bonne lecture et que la force soit avec vous ^^

Chapitre 6 : Le réveil

Raina ouvrit les yeux tout doucement, puis se redressa, elle percevait très faiblement une silhouette auprès d'elle. Elle voulut bouger son bras, mais il était trop endolori pour faire le moindre geste. Soudain, une voix de robot parvint à ses oreilles

-Ne faites pas de gestes brusques..Votre corps n'est pas encore prêt, dit le dit robot.

Raina voulu répondre, mais elle avait trop soif et sa tête lui faisait mal.

-Je vais prévenir le temple jedi que vous êtes réveillée, fit le droïde.

Raina, qui n'avait pas fait attention aux paroles du droïde, observa autours d'elle. Ses bras étaient reliés à des câbles qui eux-mêmes étaient reliés à des perfusions et à toutes sortes de machines.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête sur la gauche pour voir une immense baie vitrée où elle a vu sur des sortes d'ombres de toutes les couleurs, voler dans tous les sens. Malgré son regard, encore un peu fiévreux, elle reconnait des vaisseaux. Aucun doute à avoir, elle était bel et bien retournée sur Coruscante. Elle continua son exploration pour observer sa chambre; les murs étaient tout blanc; c'était une petite pièce avec un chevet et un lit. Soudain, la porte coulissa pour faire place à quatre autres silhouettes. Elle reconnut maître Obi Wan Kenobi quand il s'approcha d'Elle.

-Comment te sens-tu Raina ? Demanda Obi wan.

-Mal ! réussit à articuler Raina

-C'est normal dit Obi wan tu as été dans le coma pendant une longue période, mais tu ne dois pas te rappeler de moi, je suis le maître Obi wan Kenobi. C'est moi qui t'ai retrouvée sur la planète Bandomeer.

Bandomeer ! ce nom résonnait dans la tête de Raina comme pour lui rappeler les tragiques événements qui s'y sont déroulés. La perte de son maître, d'un mentor, d'un frère et surtout d'un ami. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et elle se détourna du regard des maitres jedi.

-Ne refoule pas tes sentiments, Raina. Pleurer un défunt n'est pas une faute dit un autre jedi, reculer dans un coin de la pièce. maître Wem était un grand jedi.

Mais elle ne se laissa pas déstabiliser, elle se ressaisit en se rappelant les derniers mots de Eyo _« promets-moi que tu deviendras une grande jedi que tu passeras les épreuves dit eyo avec des larmes coulant sur ses joues. »_ et un grand jedi ne pleure pas.

-En fait ! nous sommes ici pour de bonnes raisons, dit un jedi à la peau sombre qu'elle reconnut être maître Windu. Nous devons te réaffecter à un nouveau maître. Bien sûr, après ton rétablissement et une mission spéciale te seras assignée.

Raina regardait le maître avec perplexité. A peine sortie du coma et déjà une mission ? elle devait être importante, se dit Raina.

-Avant toutes choses, nous devons te parler des récents événements; je sais que tu es très proche avec Lya Vesc.

Raina hocha la tête pour répondre à sa question.

Maître Windu fit une pose et se fut Obi wan qui reprit la parole.

-Et bien, Elle et maître Oun étaient en mission sur Jabiim et la guerre à reprise de plus belle et maître Oun à été tuer lors de l'attaque contre les séparatistes. Obi wan fit une courte pose pour laisser Raina reprendre ses esprits.

Raina savait que son maître et Oun etaient très proches l'un de l'autre depuis leurs enfances au temple. Sa mort fut très dure à encaisser pour Raina, mais Lya devait ressentir la même perte qu' elle.

Maître windu reprit la parole:

-Nous avons donc envoyé le chevalier jedi skywalker la récupérer.

-Mais arrivé sur place, Lya s'est mise à le combattre, dit Obi wan. Après un combat acharné, Elle fut ramenée au camp. Mais, Elle s'est enfuie et Anakin, enfin le chevalier Skywalker, s'est mis à la poursuivre pour la ramener de force. Mais, elle a de nouveau combattue; depuis, nous sommes sans nouvelles et Skywalker affirme qu'elle est passée du côté obscur.

Le visage de Raina laissa paraître de l'étonnement. Comment la jeune fille si joyeuse avait pu passer du côté obscur? elle ne croyait pas aux dires des jedi.

-Impossible ! dit-elle.

Nous ne somme pas sûr, mais ta mission consistera à la ramener parmi nous, dit maître Windu.

Sur ce, les jedi quittèrent la chambre de Raina, sauf Obi wan.

-Je sais que tu dois te sentir désemparée face aux événements qui sont arrivés. Sache que si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là ! dit Obi wan.

Raina fut soulagée de voir qu'au moins un jedi voyait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

-Merci, fit Raina.

Sur ce, le jedi sortit de la chambre.

Ainsi la rééducation de Raina commença. au début, cela était juste de soulever un bras puis une jambe, puis les deux en même temps; mais au fil des jours, elle pouvait de nouveau parler et marcher. Au bout d'un certain moment, le psychologue la trouva apte à se rendre sur la tombe de son maître où elle y resta tout une journée pour lui rendre un dernier hommage.

Enfin, un jour, elle fut apte à retourner s'entraîner sur des vrais exercices jedi. Puis le jour de sa réassignation fut arrivée. On la convoqua devant le conseil pour lui dire qui serait son nouveau maître. Au fond d'elle-même, elle espérait que celui-ci soit Obi wan car c'était le seul qui venait la voir au centre de rééducation et elle le trouvait compréhensif, contrairement à d'autres.

Arrivée, en haut de la tour, elle attendit devant la porte qu'on l'invite à y entrer.

-Réflexion ! il y a eu..et Obi wan, ton nouveau maître, il sera ! dit Yoda

La cérémonie débuta où élève et maître se jurèrent: respect, allégeance et obéissance.

L'ancienne tresse de padawan de Raina fut coupée pour être remplacée par celle qui venait d'être créée à partir de ses cheveux et de ceux de son nouveau maître.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, la jeune fille se dit que sa mission pouvait commencer.


	7. Chapter 7

**_DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation._**

situation: l'histoire se passe pendant la guerre des clones. Deux padawan peuvent-elles changer l'histoire ?

Note de l'auteure: Avec un peu de retard, voici le 7eme chapitre qui est plus long que les autres. Merci à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire et qui m'écrivent des commentaires et des remarques pour que je m'améliore pour ce qui est de l'orthographe. Voilà voilà ! bonne lecture ^^

Correction faite par moi-même et en étroite collaboration avec Mars Jovial.

Chapitre 7 : Une mission périlleuse

Une semaine après la cérémonie, le conseil jedi donna sa permission à Obi wan et à Raina de partir à la recherche de Lya Vesc, la padawan fugueuse et introuvable depuis la mort tragique de son maître. Ils commencèrent par rejoindre le chevalier jedi Anakin Skywalker qui était déjà, sur place à la recherche de Lya, depuis de nombreux mois. Raina avait appris que le chevalier Skywalker était l'ancien élève d'Obi wan et que selon lui, il avait une nature impulsive. Elle avait entendue dire par d'autres padawans du temple, que le chevalier Skywalker possédait le plus grand nombre de midichloriens dans son sang. Ce qui ferait de lui, l'élu de la prophétie qui rétablirait l'équilibre dans la Force; mais, ce n'étaient que des rumeurs. Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre avec le maître Skywalker, car elle prenait la nouvelle place de padawan auprès d'Obi wan et elle se demandait si Obi wan avait au moins prévenu son ancien élève.

Anakin attendait Obi wan dans son vaisseau qui était en orbite autour de la planète Alderaan où des émissaires de la république pensaient avoir reconnu, une jeune fille portant un sabre laser.

Raina, suivant son intuition, était sûre de retrouver Lya, car elle savait que c'était la planète natale de la padawan.

Arrivant sur la planète, Obi wan contacta Anakin pour lui dire de se poser sur la plateforme du sénateur Bail Organa. Une fois, l'astronef posé, le sénateur les accueillit, mais Anakin n'y prêta pas attention car il vit une jeune fille d'environ quinze où dix-huit ans descendre de son propre vaisseau et se diriger derrière Obi wan. En y prêtant attention, il remarqua une tresse de padawan, sûrement une élève d'un autre maître envoyée sur cette mission, se dit Anakin.

-Maître Kenobi et maître Skywalker..Quelle joie de vous revoir ! Mais, votre venue n'est pas à but amical? je suppose, dit Organa.

-Et bien hélas oui, nous sommes en mission pour le conseil jedi qui nous envoie pour retrouver une padawan en fuite et nous pensions qu'elle pourrait être sur cette planète. C'est pour quoi, je vous demande de bien vouloir nous laisser entreprendre notre enquête sur votre planète sénateur, répondit Obi wan.

Le sénateur acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis posa une question à Obi wan.

-Et maître Kenobi pourrais-je savoir qui est cette jeune fille qui vous accompagne ?

Raina s'avança devant Bail Organa et se présenta.

-Je m'appelle Raina Amary et je suis la nouvelle padawan de maitre kenobi fit Raina tout en observant la réaction d'Anakin.

Quand à lui, il était très étonné qu'Obi wan décide de prendre un nouvel apprenti sans même lui en parler; au fond de lui, ça le mettait en colère que son maître ne lui fasse pas part de ce changement. Il regarda son ancien maître avec colère, mais celui-ci resta impassible comme à son habitude. Quand Anakin regarda Raina, il la vit en train de le fixer avec une sorte de crainte dans ses yeux. Elle fut surprise et détourna son regard.

Sentant une légère tension Bail Organa invita ses convives à rentrer. Raina fut la première à entrer. Obi wan voulut entrer à son tour, mais Anakin l'empêcha en attrapant son bras.

-Vous auriez au moins pu me mettre au courant que vous aviez un nouveau padawan dit furieusement Anakin.

-J'aurais dû! mais la décision de me remettre son apprentissage n'a été délivré par le conseil que depuis une semaine, je n'ai donc pas pris le temps de te contacter surtout que tu étais en mission et que je ne voulais pas créer la discorde entre toi et Raina, je ne savais pas que je te manquais autant fit Obi wan, sur le ton de la rigolade.

-Très drôle ! ça me met juste en rogne d'apprendre ceci à la dernière minute. Bref pourquoi le conseil vous a donné l'apprentissage de cette fille ? alors que vu son âge, elle doit déjà avoir un maître répondit Anakin.

-Te souviens-tu ? de la fois où nous sommes partis en mission diplomatique sur Aaeton dit Obi wan

-J'en ai de vagues souvenirs répondit Anakin, mais pourquoi cette question ?

-Et bien le maître qui était déjà sur place maître-sty avait un padawan qui s'appelait Eyo wem.

A l'époque, il devait avoir dix-sept..dix-huit ans. dit Obi wan

-Donc, si je me rappelle bien, c'était au début de mon apprentissage, je devais avoir dix..onze ans fit Anakin.

-Exact et donc comme tu l'as deviné, il est devenu chevalier jedi et Raina n'est autre que sa padawan …

Anakin coupa Obi wan « et bien ceci n'explique pas le fait qu'elle soit votre padawan »

-Laisse-moi terminer ! il est mort il y a quelques mois, sur la planète Bandomeer lors d'un attentat séparatiste fit tristement Obi wan.

Anakin se tut et pensa au souvenir de ce jeune homme plein de vie. Mais, il pensa avant tout à Raina qui devait avoir perdue un être cher. Soudain, sa colère s'apaisa pour laisser place à de la tristesse pour cette jeune fille qui devait se sentir perdue.

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas fit Anakin.

-Evite de la brusquer dit Obi wan avant d'entrer dans la maison du sénateur.

Pendant ce temps, Raina en avait profité pour observer par une fenêtre du palais, la splendeur d'un lac entouré par de majestueuses montagnes. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi Lya lui décrivait sa planète comme un havre de paix, la Cité des nuages ! c'était le surnom de la planète.

-Impressionnant n'est ce pas ? Fit le sénateur qui s'était approché.

-C'est merveilleux ! Lya n'est venue qu'une seule fois ici, mais quand elle est revenue..Elle parlait de cette planète comme d'un paradis, répondit Raina.

-Excusez ma méprise ! mais pourrais-je savoir qui est cette Lya dont vous parlez ? Demanda le sénateur.

-Vous êtes tout pardonné, sénateur Bail Organa.

C'est ma faute ! je me suis laissée emporter. En fait, la mission pour laquelle je suis ici, est de retrouver une padawan et ce n'est autre que Lya, dit tristement Raina.

-Ah, je suis affreusement désolé, fit maladroitement le sénateur.

-Ce n'est rien, je n'aurais pas dû en faire allusion, répondit Raina.

Une fois installé dans le palais sénatorial, Obi wan commença par quelques recherches sur une famille du nom de Vesc mais sans succès. Après plusieurs heures de recherches, Anakin qui ne supportait pas cette attente proposa d'appeler le conseil jedi car seul celui-ci avait les secrets de toutes les naissances d'Etres sensibles à la Force. Le conseil apprit aux trois jedi que les parents de Lya étaient des espions séparatistes depuis de nombreuses années et que le maître de Lya, Maris Oun les avait traqués jusqu'à Alderaan où ils s'étaient installés et avaient donnés naissance à Lya. Ignorant la naissance de l'enfant, Maris les avait tués avant qu'ils ne tuent eux-mêmes un puissant allié à la république. Maris a ensuite découvert l'enfant et elle s'en était voulue de son acte, elle a donc décidé de prendre l'enfant avec elle et de la ramener sur Coruscant où la petite fille s'est révélée être sensible à la Force. Ensuite, tout le monde connait l'histoire. Elle prit Lya comme padawan.

-Ce qui explique de nombreuses choses dit Anakin. Supposons que Maris est révélée la nature de sa naissance à Lya avant de mourir, elle aurait donc pu décider de revenir sur les lieux de l'accident pour venger sa famille et tuer cet allié de la république qui n'est autre que le Premier ministre d'Alderaan !

-Savez-vous où nous pouvons le trouver ? dit Obi wan.

-Eh bien, il doit donner une conférence de presse sur la grande place, aujourd'hui même répondit le sénateur.

A peine, ces quelques mots prononcés que les trois jedi se précipitèrent sur la grande place.

Une fois sur place, les jedi aperçurent un homme qui s'adressait à un amas de foule, debout sur une petite scène.

-Maître, comment allons nous la retrouver dans cette foule ? Demanda Raina.

-Eh bien …

-Moi ! je sais où la trouver fit Anakin qui coupa Obi wan; je ressens sa présence, je suis attirer vers elle je ne saurais comment l'expliquer. Elle est dans la foule, au centre, elle avance et ….

Anakin ne finit pas sa phrase et s'élança à la poursuite de Lya qui s'apprêtait à sauter, sabre à la main sur le Premier ministre.

La jeune fille fit un bond au-dessus de la foule sabre dégainé prête à s'abattre sur l'homme, in extremis Anakin contra son attaque en utilisant la Force pour la projeter, loin du Premier ministre. La foule apeurée quitta la place dans un mouvement de panique quand au premier ministre, il fut mis à l'abri.

Des cris de fureur s'échappèrent de Lya.

-Jamais, vous n'arrêterez de me poursuivre maître Skywalker ! Cria la padawan qui commençait déjà à se mettre en position d'attaque. Cette fois j'atteindrai mon but.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne me battrai pas contre toi, mais si tu insistes, je me vois dans l'obligation de t'arrêter répondit Anakin.

Raina s'approcha doucement pour réussir à lui parler, sans se faire trancher une main.

-Lya ? c'est moi Raina, tu te souviens..je suis …..

-Je sais qui tu es ! coupa sèchement Lya, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'accomplir la dernière volonté de mes parents.

-Calme-toi et réfléchit à ce que tu es et ce que tu t'apprêtes à commettre; tu n'es pas une Sith, tu es une jedi et tu as reçue l'enseignement et l'amitié de maître Oun, dit Obi wan.

- Maître Oun, maître Oun ! cette Twi Lek qui m'a menti depuis le début et les jedi vous voulez défendre la paix ? Mais, derrière vous il n'y a que morts et désolations. Vous ne révélez que ce qui vous plaît, et est-ce que Maris à penser à moi ? en me cachant la vérité depuis si longtemps.

-Elle voulait te protéger, elle t'a toujours aimé, pas par obligation, mais parce qu'elle croyait en toi et aujourd'hui, que crois-tu qu'elle pense ! dit Raina.

-Ce n'est pas les conditions de ta naissance, qui font de toi une mauvaise personne, mais les actes que tu fais qui définissent ta nature profonde, dit Obi wan. Si tu tues cette personne, tu passeras du côté obscur, à jamais.

Lya ne voulant plus penser qu'à finir son travail commencé, se jeta sur Anakin le sabre à la main. Obi wan déclencha son sabre et alla aider son ancien apprenti; quand à Raina, elle ne bouga plus. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Lya avait décidé de passer du côté obscur.

Au bout de 5 minutes de combat archané, elle était déjà en très mauvaise posture face à deux chevaliers jedi.

C'est alors que Lya vit le combat comme une personne extérieure et elle entendit une voix floue provenant de derrière elle.

-Pourquoi Lya..pourquoi ? Je croyais en toi..non ! je crois toujours en toi, fit la voix floue.

Lya reconnut tout de suite la voix de Maris Oun.

-Maître… Maître ? demanda Lya

-Je ne suis plus ton maître, si tu continues ce combat. Seul, le coté obscur deviendra ton seul maître et, ceci à jamais, dit Maris.

-Pourquoi m'avoir cachée ma véritable identité depuis si longtemps, dit Lya

Un silence se fit, puis Lys reprit

-je vous faisais confiance, vous étiez comme une mère pour moi

-En voulant te protèger, j'ai commis l'inverse..si tu savais comme je m'en veux; depuis tant d'années je cherchais à te le révéler sans jamais y arriver et je tiens à m'en excuser; même, si des excuses ne peuvent effacer la douleur, elles peuvent au moins l'atténuer, dit Maris.

Lya sanglota en repensant à tous ses moments passés avec Maris, aux actes qu'elle avait commis, au mal qu'elle avait fait et qu'elle s'était fait. Elle prit conscience de son erreur de vouloir vivre dans le passé de ce sentiment de vengeance qui l'oppressait, cela devait s'arrêter.

Tout à coup, Lya refit surface dans le combat contre Anakin et Obi wan. Elle exécuta un salto en arrière pour s'éloigner du combat, puis elle rangea son sabre laser.

-C'est fini ! ramenez-moi au temple, dit elle avant de s'écrouler par terre de fatigue.


	8. Chapter 8

_**DISCLAIMER: L'univers de Star Wars et tous ses personnages sont la propriété de M. Lucas uniquement, je ne fais que les emprunter dans le but de divertir (les autres fans, et moi aussi par la même occasion), et ne m'en sers en aucun cas dans un but lucratif. Toutefois, certains autres personnages sortis de mon imagination ne sont qu'à moi et je demanderais qu'ils ne soient pas utilisés sans mon autorisation.**_

* * *

situation: l'histoire se passe pendant le guerre des clones avec deux nouveaux personnages

* * *

Note de l'auteure: Excusez-moi pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier, mais j'ai eu mes examens à passer, donc je n'avais pas le temps de publier, sorry .J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Sur ce, je vous laisse et pleaze commentaires ! ;) bonne lecture !

Correction par moi-même en étroite collaboration avec Mars Jovial.

* * *

_(en italique pensées ou réves des personnages)_

_**(en gras les dialogues)**_

Chapitre 8 : La punition.

une fois, amener dans le temple, Lya Vesc fut juger par le conseil pour savoir si la padawan était apte ou pas à reprendre son enseignement. Dans le conseil, deux clans se formèrent. Ils n'étaient pas en accord avec la solution à prendre. Les uns, suggéraient de renvoyer la padawan pour faute grave, les autres, de la mettre en prison. Des idées, de plus en plus aberrantes fusèrent de tous les côtés, maître Yoda excédé par l'attitude du conseil mit fin aux discussions de sa voix lente et posée.

**-La parole aux chevaliers jedi Anakin et Obi wan, nous devrions laisser, dit Yoda.**

Anakin prit les devants et commença le récit de la recherche de la padawan du début jusqu'à la fin, une fois, son rapport terminé, il voulut expliquer son point de vue, mais fut coupé par Shaak Ti.

**-c'est bien ce que je dis depuis le début la padawan Vesc ne peut reprendre sa formation, elle est passée du côté obscur trop longtemps, elle a peut-être acquise des pouvoirs dont on ne connaît pas l'origine...**

**-excusez-moi de vous interrompre, maître jedi fit Ki-Adi-Mudi ,mais pourquoi ne pas sonder la jeune fille afin de savoir si elle a embrassé le côté obscur, et si il s'avère que la padawan a encore des pouvoirs du côté obscur je propose de la mettre pendant un certain temps avec le maître windu, non ? Fit il en regardant le maître.**

L'intéressé se leva de son siège et prit la parole.

**-J'accepte ! mais à une condition, je propose que la padawan soit exilée pour un certain temps sur une planète de la bordure extérieure jusqu'à ce que je décide de la ramener ici, dit le jedi.**

**-D'objections, je ne vois pas ! dit la créature verte**.

Anakin qui était resté au milieu de la salle voulut protester, mais obi wan l'en empêcha.

**-Sur ce, nous allons nous retirer avec votre permission, maître dit Obi wan**

Une fois sorti, Anakin se dirigea vers Lya qui attendait que le conseil la fasse venir.

**-Lya, les maîtres t'attendent, dit Anakin.**

Une fois, la padawan entrée dans la salle du conseil, Anakin se retourna pour s'adresser à Obi wan

**-****Comment peuvent-ils arriver à cette conclusion, c'est ****plutôt eux qui devrait partir en exil ! dit Anakin en colère**.

**-Calme-toi, la décision du conseil te parait peut-être exagérée, mais des jedi ont été exclu de l'ordre pour moins que ça, répondit Obi wan**

**-Mais le conseil à quand même prit la décision, en connaissance de cause, de ne pas révéler la véritable nature de ses parents à Lya. Ils ne se sont pas dit qu'un jour, elle tenterait de les retrouver, faute de preuves.**

**-Si, bien sûr que si, mais à mon avis, ils n'ont rien révélé car je pense que Maris Oun leur a demandé de se taire pour qu'elle puisse continuer sa formation, dit Obi wan**

**-Oui bah..Au point ! où ça a menée la jeune fille, ils auraient mieux fait de lui dire, répliqua Anakin**

**-Réfléchis ! avant de parler mets-toi à la place de Lya. Aujourd'hui, je t'apprends que j'ai tué tes parents et qu'en plus, c'étaient des ennemis de la république, dit Obi wan qui commençait à perdre son sang-froid.**

**-Effectivement, vu sous cet angle dit Anakin.**

**-Bon je vais prévenir Raina de l'exil de Lya. On se voit plus tard, dit obi wan qui partait déjà en direction de la chambre de Raina**

Anakin ne sachant quoi faire se rendit dans les appartements de la sénatrice pour lui parler de ses problèmes, au moins elle l'écouterait peut-être.

Pendant ce temps, Lya apprenant la nouvelle se rendit dans sa chambre escortée de deux jedi pour prendre ses affaires et se rendre sur la plate-forme de décollage. Elle ne savait même pas où elle allait, elle se sentait seule, elle avait peur de l'inconnu qui l'attendait sur cette maudite planète. La jeune fille décida tout de même de faire face et de relever la tète pour sortir de sa chambre où le maître Windu l'attendait. Il avait toujours fait peur à Lya avec sa carrure imposante et son visage exigeant et ferme à la fois.

**-C'est moi qui déciderai de quand tu pourras revenir sur Coruscant; tu peux très bien y rester une semaine ou un an. Tout dépendra de toi dit le maître.**

**-Mais que suis-je censée faire maître ? Demanda lya de sa petite voix.**

**-Ca? tu le découvriras par toi-même, jeune fille dit Windu qui n'utilisait même plus le titre de padawan pour Lya car désormais, elle n'était plus q'une simple civile. Je vais aussi te demandé de me remettre ton sabre, s'il te plaît.**

Lya regarda son sabre une dernière fois avant de le tendre à Windu, sa perte lui fit comme une déchirure, elle se sentait tellement triste et vide. Elle marcha en direction de la station mais se sentit étonnamment alourdie de tristesses; mais, elle ne devait pas montrer, sous aucun prétexte, sa faiblesse. Sur le quai, elle vit Raina au loin qui lui fit signe de la tête pour lui montrer son soutien. Une fois rentrer à l'intérieur, le vaisseau décolla. Dans celui-ci, elle trouva une couchette.

Elle s'y installa et s'endormit pour de très longues heures.

* * *

_Dans son rêve, elle vit une planète volcanique. Est-ce-là que l'on m'emmène ?elle vit au loin une créature gesticulant sur le sol de cendres, mais ce n'était pas de la douleur qu'elle ressentait; non ! une autre émotion lui parvient. Une haine sans limite et tellement puissante que Lya se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur._

* * *

Une fois sortien de son cauchemar et de sa couchette, elle demanda à un droïde à combien de temps le vaisseau était de la mystérieuse planète. Celui-ci lui révéla que dans quelques heures, il serait à bon port. Lya priait pour ne pas se retrouver sur l'étrange planète de son rêve. Pour s'occuper elle médita, puis quelques heures plus tard, elle se retrouva larguée sur une planète, seule ! avec juste de quoi se nourrir pendant une semaine. Elle observa les alentours. Des marais à perte de vue et des bruits d'insectes et d'autres bestioles bizarres, qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de connaître. Bon premièrement, elle n'était pas sur la planète volcanique de son rêve, une bonne chose; ensuite la planète était humide, mais le climat n'était ni trop froid ni trop chaud , Pour l'eau, ce n'était pas un problème. Elle pouvait toujours pomper l'eau des marécages. Le seul problème, c'étaient la nourriture et la solitude. A première vue, la planète n'était pas habitée et était remplie de vie animalière: il fallait trouver une arme pour se défendre en cas d'attaque et un abri pour la nuit. En marchant, elle découvrit un morceau de bois dur utilisable pour en faire une arme assez solide. Les heures passèrent et la nuit arriva. N'ayant toujours pas d'abri pour la nuit, Lya s'arrêta. _Réfléchis ! il doit bien y avoir quelque part où s'abriter;_ elle regrettait sa chambre au temple avec son lit douillet; elle se mit une claque pour se réveiller. I_l ne faut pas que je pense __à ça, bon alors où-est-ce que je peux dormir, moi?_ En observant le paysage, elle rigola.._mais pourquoi ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt, les arbres bien sûr. _Une fois montée, en haut, elle s'attacha à l'aide de lianes pour ne pas risquer une chute. Une fois, bien attachée, en s'endormant une question lui vient :_où-est-ce que je suis ?_

* * *

_Note de l'auteure: une idée pour la planète XD_


	9. Chapter 9

Note de l'auteur voila mon 9eme chapitre avec un peu de retard, sorry ! car j'ai eu une panne d'écriture. Je veux aussi remercier spécialement Edweis pour ses remarques qui me permettent de progresser et j'allais oublier le plus important..Merci à Mars Jovial ! bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Chapitre 9 : la grotte obscure

_Deux silhouettes sur une plateforme entourée de laves, deux sabres bleus qui s'entrechoquent, la chaleur étouffante et soudain le combat s'arrête. Une silhouette reçoit un coup qui lui est fatal. Elle tombe sur le sol rocailleux tout près de la lave en fusion; elle glisse, inexorablement vers la lave et prend feu._

* * *

Lya Vesc se réveille dans l'arbre, couverte de sueurs, elle ferme les yeux comme pour oublier ce cauchemar tellement réaliste puis se met à méditer, pour retrouver son calme et essayer de comprendre. Lya avait l'impression de connaitre ces deux silhouettes. Elle se sentait proche d'elles comme un lien invisible qui les auraient reliées à travers le temps. Une fois, son calme retrouvé Lya entreprit de défaire ses liens qui la retenait à l'arbre.

Une fois, en bas la jeune fille ayant des crampes d'estomac compris qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis, bien longtemps, et qu'elle avait grand faim. La padawan fit une brève analyse de ce qui l'entourait et se rendit compte que la planète où elle se trouvait, était principalement recouverte de végétations denses et de marécages puants et nauséabonds, sûrement se trouvait-elle sur une planète de la bordure extérieure.

« _Les maîtres m'ont laissé sur cette planète pour une bonne raison à moi de la découvrir, mais pas le ventre vide, il doit sûrement y avoir des plantes comestibles avec toute cette végétation »_

La jeune fille marcha quelques heures jusqu'à tomber sur un bosquet avec plusieurs buissons sur lesquelles poussaient d'étranges fruits verts, elle en prit un et l'inspecta, elle cassa le fruit en deux pour découvrir une sorte de liquide bleu qui lui rappelait étonnamment les bonbons qu'elle avait goutés sur Coruscant. Pas besoin d'une preuve de plus, elle croqua dedans et attendit que quelque chose se passe…. Plusieurs minutes après, elle en prit d'autres et s'empressa de les dévorer avec une grande rapidité.

Une fois, que Lya se sentit rassasiée, elle s'allongea, prit ses aises et s'endormit dans le bosquet.

* * *

Bien loin de l'étrange planète, une autre padawan se réveilla cette fois si dans un lit confortable. Elle s'étira puis sortit de son lit pour se préparer; ensuite, elle descendit rapidement les marches du temple jedi pour rejoindre son maître qui l'attendait.

- Tu es en retard encore une fois, dit Obi wan

- Excusez-moi maître, répondit Raina

- Je te sens anxieuse et absente, tu penses à la padawan Vesc n'est ce pas ? Questionna le maître

- Et bien oui, depuis qu'elle est partie, je me sens comme vide et je n'arrive plus à me concentrer fit elle

- Tu devrais plus te concentrer sur le présent et laisser tes émotions de côté, dit Obi wan

- Maitre, est-ce prohiber d'avoir des sentiments d'amitié pour une personne ? Je pense que depuis la mort de maître Wem, je me suis beaucoup trop rattaché à la padawan Vesc.

- Et bien pour ton âge, tu fais preuve d'une grande clairvoyance sur tes sentiments. Mais non, ce n'est pas interdit par le code jedi de s'attacher à une personne, néanmoins ! elle ne doit en rien aveugler ton jugement, répondit sagement le chevalier jedi.

- C'est donc pour cela que le sentiment comme l'Amour qui est, me semble-t-il, puissant est interdit maître ? fit Raina

- Eh bien, je suppose que oui; mais, si tu veux en apprendre plus consulte maitre Yoda, il saura t'éclairer sur ce genre de question. Bon, aujourd'hui on attaque la forme de combat 4 Ataru dit forme de vélocité, cette forme est basée sur des attaques rapides qui nécessite un grand effort physique; elle est surtout utiliser pour surprendre l'ennemi, je vais te montrer quelques parades, puis on fera un petit combat final.

Obi wan exécuta quelques figures acrobatiques suivies d'un mouvement de son sabre, net et précis. A chaque fois, Raina était émerveillée par l'extrême agilité de son maître. Une fois, toutes les parades apprises, le combat eut lieu ou bien évidemment Obi wan eut vite pris le dessus sur son élève. L'entraînement s'acheva et Raina aurait bien voulu aller voir le maître Yoda, mais exténuée , elle alla directement, se coucher.

* * *

Quant au chevalier jedi Anakin Skywalker, il contemplait les étoiles depuis le balcon de l'appartement sénatorial de Padmé. Il venait de lui apprendre qu'il devait à nouveau partir en mission. Il aimait l'excitation que produisaient sur lui les missions périlleuses, mais il était partagé avec l'amour qu'il portait à sa femme et chaque départ lui causait une déchirure de laisser sa femme derrière lui. Il pensait aussi à la jeune fille qui devait se trouvait sur une planète inconnue et Anakin était toujours en désaccord avec le conseil et l'avait fait savoir. Il était excédé que le conseil ne prenne pas en compte ses points de vues ou remarqué alors, qu'il leur avait rendu de fiers services. Il se sentait mis a l'écart de décision.

-Tu ne dors pas dit Padmé, derrière lui.

-J'arrive ,fit-il avec un sourire un peu forcé que Padmé remarqua.

-Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, dit elle.

-Le conseil toujours le conseil, je ne comprends jamais leurs décisions, leurs règles, il me freine. Si je pouvais, je serais déjà maître fit-il sans détourner son regard vers le temple.

-Ani..tu es jeune, regarde obi wan …

-Obi wan..Obi wan ne fera rien pour moi, il a un nouveau padawan dit-il la mâchoire serrée.

Excuse-moi, je m'emporte.

Padmé s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça comme pour le réconforter dans cette nuit étoilée, elle prit la main d'Anakin et la posa sur le collier de japor qu'il avait sculpté pour elle.

-tu te souviens quand tu as sculpté ceci pour ne pas que je t'oublie, dit elle.

-Oui, une époque révolue, fit il la mine sombre.

-Moi je pense que tu l'as juste oublié

-J'ai juste grandi ,dit-il en s'écartant d'elle pour aller se coucher.

* * *

Bien des semaines plus tard, Lya se réveilla. Elle descendit de son arbre pour aller se désaltérer, puis marcher après quelques minutes, elle vit une grotte sur un côté; elle fut attirer comme une luciole vers une lumière. Une fois, à l'intérieur, elle descendit quelques marches creusées à même la roche. Tout à coup, elle fut envahie par le côté obscur qui l'assaillit de toutes parts.

Lya dégaina son sabre de bois, puis vit une silhouette apparaître.

* * *

Note de l'auteure: d'après vous, que va-t-elle voir dans la grotte du coté obscur?


	10. Chapter 10

_note de l'auteur : comme vous pouvez le voir je viens de recommencer à écrire grâce à Mars Jovial qui a gentiment corriger mes textes suite à l'abandon de l'ancienne correctrice (je vous invite à relire les anciens chapitres corrigés). Mais au regret de vous l'apprendre pour mes études je dois partir faire un stage à Toulouse et je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir écrire la bah. Voila sur ceux bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

_Ce chapitre fut corrigé par Mars Jovial avec mon étroite collaboration._

Chapitre 10 : La vision 

L'Obscurité se faisait de plus en plus pesante dans cette grotte étriquée. Colère, haine, ces deux sentiments s'imprégnaient en Lya à la vue de cette ombre qui avançait de plus en plus vers elle. Une fois à porter de voix la silhouette s'arrêta un instant. Lya essayait de discerner le visage de cet étrange personnage; mais il se cachait derrière une capuche, seule sa bouche était visible. Une voix féminine envoûtante fit taire le silence.

-Je suis ici pour te révéler un futur funeste, jeune Lya Wesc. Approche! mon enfant n'aies crainte de moi. Tu n'a pas besoin de ce bâton.

La silhouette tendit son bras vers le sabre en bois qui alla s'écraser contre la paroi de la grotte dans un bruit assourdissant

-Qui êtes vous ? Que voulez vous ? Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ? fit Lya à une vitesse fulgurante.

-Qui je suis ? importe peu, je veux te montrer l'avenir maléfique qui adviendra sur la galaxie si tu ne la change pas; ton prénom n'a pas d'importance, car je te suis depuis de longues années, jeune Lya. C'est moi qui ai influé la Force pour que tu possèdes ses pouvoirs. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandée pourquoi tu es si douée alors que tes parents n'ont pas assez de midicloriens pour prétendre au statut de jedi. Et pourquoi maître Win-du t'a envoyé sur cette planète plutôt qu'une autre ? Tous ces événements sont orchestrés par moi pour que un jour je te dévoile cette vision.

Lya hésita puis attrapa la main tendue, de cette étrange femme. Tout à coup, Lya ne sentit plus l'humidité de la planète, les craquements des branches d'arbres, les bruits des animaux. Tout ce brouhaha avait comme disparu. Prise de panique, la padawan ferma les yeux. Mais les autres sensations, elle ne pouvait pas en faire abstraction, elle était comme paralysée. Elle sentit la chaleur s'insinuer dans son corps; l'air était devenu âcre et difficilement respirable; le son des sabres lasers qui s'entrechoquent parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles et une grande colère s'intensifia au plus profond de son être.

-Ouvre les yeux, contemple la triste fin des jedis.

Lya fut contrainte d'ouvrir ses yeux et comprit d'où venait cette chaleur abominable. Elle se trouvait sur une planète volcanique. Mais ce qui l'étonna encore plus, c'est qu' elle ne voyait pas son corps, elle pouvait juste sentir des émotions qui n'étaient manifestement pas les siennes. En contre bas, une plateforme avec un vaisseau qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose et deux silhouettes tenant chacun un sabre bleu à la main. En y regardant de plus près, elle vit une autre personne allongée sur le côté, mais les visages des trois personnes restaient, néanmoins flous. Elle se concentra sur la première silhouette et poussa un cri d'exclamation, en découvrant que c'était le visage d'Anakin. Elle fit de même avec les autres et identifia Obi wan et Padmè qui était vraisemblablement inconsciente. Des questions se posèrent à son esprit. Que faisait Padmè inconsciente et surtout pourquoi Obi wan et Anakin se faisaient face à face, se préparant à un combat ? Ou étaient les ennemis ? Toutes ses questions trouvèrent réponses, quand elle compris que les deux jedi allaient s'affronter..mais pourquoi ?. Le combat commença avec intensité. Les lames des sabres laser s'entrechoquaient à une vitesse folle. Tout allait très vite, les lieux défilèrent à une vitesse surprenante..une salle des commandes, une canalisation ou les deux jedi se tenaient en équilibre, un bras collecteur qui tombe dans la lave avec les deux hommes accrochés sur un câble. Tous s'enchaînaient, mais pour la jeune padawan qui regardait les scènes, seulement le visage d'Anakin Skywalker, retenait son attention. Toutes ces colères et haines que l'on pouvait lire dessus, terrifia la jeune fille. Puis vint, le moment fatidique où l'un des jedi devait remporter le combat. Anakin tenta l'impossible, Obi-wan en profita pour lui couper ses trois derniers membres. Le corps mutilé d'Anakin sombra inexorablement vers la lave et il se mit à prendre feu.

-STOP, STOP, STOP….. Arrêtez ! je vous en supplie, je ne veux plus voir çà !

En quelques instants, Lya retrouva la terre ferme et l'humidité de la planète où elle était censée se trouver. La jeune femme laissa à Lya le temps d'encaisser tous les événements auxquels, elle venait d'assister. Un long moment s'écoula, puis la padawan reprit peu à peu ses esprits.

-Vous avez dit que je pouvais changer ces événements, mais comment ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Tu sais à présent, comment les événements vont se produire, c'est un don ! sers-t'en et les choses changeront. Une personne peut aussi t'aider dans ta quête, tu la connais déjà. A deux ! vous serez plus forts pour écarter le côté obscur de Skywalker.

La silhouette de la jeune femme disparut et laissa Lya Wesc, avec ses pensées. Cette dernière sortit de la grotte et réfléchit toute la journée sur une seule et unique question : Comment Anakin Skywalker jedi de renom et le plus doué de l'histoire des jedi avait pu succomber au côté obscur ? Soudain une petite sphère atterrit juste à côté d'elle. La sphère contenait un comlink. Elle s'empressa de l'activer et la voix de Mace-Windu résonnalui annoncant qu'un vaisseau de la république venait la récupérer. Lya n'aurait jamais cru qu'un jour, elle serait si heureuse d'entendre la voix du maitre Windu.

Elle rentrait chez elle, plus déterminée que jamais à sauver Anakin de son funeste destin.


End file.
